Lluvia
by Wwolf
Summary: Posst-ootp, Los pensamientos de Harry en una tarde de lluvia, ¿Hay alguien que puede comprenderle? Reviews


**Lluvia**

Llueve, persistentes y monótonas hileras de agua caen una detrás de otra hasta el infinito. No hay furiosos rayos, escandalosos truenos o un viento implacable que lo arrasa todo con su odio. Solo agua y una extensa oscuridad que hace pensar si el sol, con su luz y calor, no es más que un sueño.

Llueve, pero parece que el tiempo llora y con él, la natura y la ciudad. Tristeza sin odio o rabia, tristeza sin consuelo, tristeza sin esperanza. Todo es un llanto que pregunta un interminable porqué, nada tiene sentido hoy, sola la interminable lluvia que se cuela en tú interior y te lámina los huesos.

A Harry le duele incluso respirar, allí en aquel oscuro y pequeño cuarto en el que se ha recluido para huir de las miradas, de la presión, del mundo. Un cuarto que le recuerda demasiado aquel que durante tantos años fue su "habitación" sólo que no esta debajo de unas escaleras sino en unas golfas antiguas y viejas, todo es antiguo y viejo en Grimauld place, y hay aquella sucia ventana que deja intuir más que ver, la lluvia.

Los otros estarán preocupados pero a Harry no le importa no entienden, no pueden entender lo que le esta sucediendo, no son él. No son el elegido, no tendrán que matar a Voldemort, el futuro de la humanidad no depende de ellos. Es tan injusto. Ellos han tenido una infancia feliz, ellos no se han enfrentado a Voldemort cara a cara, no han visto la muerte delante de suyo, no la han deseado, no han sido culpables de la muerte de Sirius. A ellos el mundo les ofrece amor, proyectos, futuro; a él, vinculado desde el nacimiento a esa puta profecía, solo le queda lluvia. Monótona y gris que marca los pasos hacía un final terrible. Lloraría pero la natura ya lo hace por él.

La lluvia penetra en él, como un dementor va diluyendo sus buenos recuerdos, pocos y apreciados que se le escapan igual que agua entre los dedos. Solo le queda el dolor, la angustia, la tristeza y el odio. A veces cree que se volverá loco, a veces piensa que ya lo esta. Solo rodeado de gente que no le comprende, solo de vuelta en aquel armario que fue su casa, de donde no debería haber salido nunca. Hubiera sido mejor para todos.

No la ve hasta que se sienta a su lado, se ha colado en el cuarto tan silenciosamente que parece que se haya aparecido en él. Espera algún comentario, alguna pregunta, pero el silencio persiste, solo se sienta a su lado, muy cerca, muy lejos y clava su vista en la ventana. Su mirada diluyéndose entre las gotas.

Son escasamente cinco centímetros pero parecen insalvables. Solos, en silencio, mientras la lluvia cae, Harry la mira y le parece ver a una Ginny nueva. La misma piel pecada, el mismo cuerpo pequeño y fuerte, la misma larga melena roja y la misma cara, pero es distinta, muy distinta de echo. Tiene la sensación que la anterior era solo una mascara, una protección.

Ella le mira y puede contemplar en sus ojos marrones la tristeza, el odio y la oscuridad.

No parece haber esperanza cuando el mundo llora así- No es la frase de una niña, es la de una mujer que perdió la inocencia a los once años. Es de alguien que ha visto la maldad del mundo, que seguramente tiene pesadillas y más de una vez deberá haber pensado en una forma fácil y simple de huir del dolor. Es de una persona que como él se tiene que disfrazar delante de los que ama, aislarse por miedo a infectarlos de esa oscuridad que comparten. Son muy distintos pero los dos están rotos por el dolor y experiencias que no deberían haber vivido.

Le gustaría decirle que todo irá bien pero los dos saben que son palabras vacías, sin contenido, parte de la mascara. Le gustaría arrancarle esa tristeza, alejarla de este odio. Mentira. Quiere que se quede, porque aunque es cruel y horrible pensarlo, es la primera vez en meses que alguien esta tan cerca de él y no quiere que se vaya. No quiere sentirse tan condenadamente solo.

Así que con el lamento de la lluvia de fondo, Harry por primera vez exponen voz alta sus pensamientos, no sus sentimientos, aún no esta preparado para eso. Un susurro frío como el tiempo, con frases escuetas y mal pensadas explica la profecía y lo que ella significa. Al finalizar espera un abrazo, unas palabras de consuelo, una mirada horrorizada...

Ella no hace nada de eso, solo vuelve a mirar la ventana, pone su pequeña mano sobre la suya y con la vista clavada en el intrincado laberinto de gotas contra la ventana murmura:

No debería ser tan difícil vivir.- Por unos segundos todo parece volverse más oscuro y el mundo contiene la respiración expectante del final.. -Pero debemos aprender a vivir con eso.

Vuelven a mirarse a los ojos y Harry no sabe si es una broma, un juego de palabras o la verdad más aplastante que ha oído nunca. Solo sabe que algo en su interior se abre un poco, Ginny esta allí y por algún motivo que le es oculto ahora le es más fácil respirar. No era la reacción que esperaba pero pueda que fuera la que necesitaba.

El ambiente parece relajarse y él no tiene palabras para expresarle su gratitud, quisiera decirle que significa que este allí compartiendo su oscuridad, mostrándose tal como es y diciéndole lo que los otros no se atreven a decirle, lo que los otros no comprenden que necesita. No dice nada, pero una sonrisa flora en sus labios, triste y tímida pero sincera, él también se quita una mascara que no sabe cuando se puso.

Y por un segundo, de lejos parece entrever una brizna de luz entre las nubes, una promesa débil y fugaz como lo son los suaves labios que se posan en los suyos regalándole un dulce aroma que persiste cuando se han ido.

Lo importante es andar- La voz de Harry suena más grave y profunda¿Más adulta?

Ginny no contesta porque las palabras no parecen necesarias.

Los dos permanecen sentados, en silencio mirando la ventana como el principio, solo una pequeña diferencia las dos manos unidas, un vínculo, un inicio.

Sigue lloviendo y seguramente continuará haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo pero ahora Harry sabe que en algún lugar hay luz o por lo menos entreve el camino.


End file.
